Of Mistakes and Regret
by dumbest genius
Summary: At times, no matter how brave and optimistic you are things don't end up as you expect. For Amy Raudenfeld, it cost her a best friend to realise that not every tale has a happy ending. Hers? She wasn't sure. [Set after the season finale/Karmy]
1. The Aftermath

_Disclaimer: The characters Amy, Karma, Liam and Shane do not belong to me as they are property of MTV. Though this piece of writing belongs to me I do not seek any profit from this fanfiction._

_A/N: This is how I expect things to go after that heartbreaking season finale. Enjoy_.

Her whole body was aching. Her head was spinning and her eyelids seemed too heavy to lift. She struggled to sat up as she rubbed her eyes with her fists. Something smelled weird. It smelled like men's cologne and sweat, which only made her even more confused. Her eyes fluttered open and landed on the figure laying beside her. Amy's heartbeat suddenly increased as realisation hit her. She had slept with Liam Booker.

Memories from the night before were blurry. She could hardly remember anything. She glanced over Liam, who was still asleep, then started to remember the events.

It was her mother's wedding. All the guests were enjoying themselves, her parents seemed incredibly happy and Lauren was just about to get on the stage to make her speech. Amy remembered that Lauren spoke wonderfully and even used a line which she herself had planned to say, too.

Once Lauren was done, Amy suddenly had a wave of anxiousness flow through her being. True, she did have a speech, the one she had written with the help of Karma, but at that moment it just seemed useless. So, she decided to go on with her heart.

She got on the stage and scanned the crowd. Karma was nowhere to be found. She began her speech anyway. At that moment she saw Karma, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She continued, not tearing her eyes away from her friend. It was that moment when she noticed Liam coming out from under the table.

It suddenly made her feel so many things. Angry? She wasn't quite sure why. Liam wasn't supposed to be here and it was clear that he was here, at her own mother's wedding just for Karma. She felt heartbroken, too. She felt betrayed. Upset that he had come and Karma had not even told her.

At loss for words, she ended her speech with a simple congratulations, best wishes and happiness for both of you for the rest of your lives and practically ran out of the stage.

Amy went upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Maybe she was being a little selfish, for leaving her mother's wedding without an excuse or an actual reason. She just didn't want to see it- see Karma with Liam. She had so many questions in her mind but didn't know how to answer them. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding? Perhaps Liam was invited by someone else? That didn't made any sense to Amy, not at all.

She was too busy dealing with her own thoughts to hear a soft knock on the door. Another knock, then the door opened to reveal Karma.

What happened after that was a complete disaster.

Amy was angry and she had oh so many things to say. Though, her anger had subsided when she saw Karma. She looked very pretty as always, but also very confused, too.

Then somehow, she had lost the control of her own actions and had revealed her love to her best friend. Oh how could she be so dumb?

It wasn't all that bad, until Karma had said that she had slept with Liam.

Of course.

Then she had stormed out of her room, feeling terribly heartbroken.

Strange enough, Lauren had brought her a slice of cake. They had talked. For once they were more like sisters, rather than enemies.

Lauren's conforting was definitely not enough to help her feel better, though. Amy remembered the countless glasses of champagne she drank. She nearly drowned herself in alcohol.

What happened next was totally out of her mind and control. Probably the effects of a whole bottle of champagne, but did it matter? She had ended up in bed, with Liam Booker.

They hadn't gone that far, but far enough to make Amy feel terrible. She was in her underwear, for Christ's sake.

Amy stood up and sighed. She made her way towards the bathroom. The sight before her was ridiculous. Her make up was ruined and her hair looked as if she was struck by lightning. Then her neck... Was that a hickey or a bruise? Oh God, Amy thought. What have I done?

She picked up her toothbrush and started her daily morning routine. Brush teeth, take a shower, renew make up, do hair.

Though, during the process she couldn't help thinking about the night before. What if she hadn't stormed out from her room after the bomb Karma dropped? Perhaps she thought it was a mistake and was about to tell she loved Amy back?

Amy groaned. It wasn't likely, but who knows? Maybe Karma had feelings for Amy, too.

Speaking of feeling. Why was Liam in her bed, anyway? Amy knew Liam liked Karma. Why weren't they together that night?

_Did Karma break up with Liam?_

_Because she loves me?_

Amy shook her head. That wasn't possible. She wouldn't have dated Liam if she loved Amy, eh?

Amy walked out of the bathroom and took out some clothes from her wardrobe. She quickly dressed up and turned toward her bed as she thought of a way to kick Liam out of the house. Fortunately, he was already gone. Amy found a piece of paper on her bed and picked it up. It read,

'I'm sorry.'

She sighed and threw the paper away. Glancing at her clock, she realised it was almost noon. She picked up her phone. Seventeen text messages and nine missed calls.

The calls were from Karma, her mother and... Shane? Without giving much thoughts to Shane's call, she quickly read her text messages. Majority being from Karma, some of them read 'call me' ,'I'm sorry' and such, Amy decided to ignore. She then saw Shane's texts.

'Liam knows you're in love with Karma.'

'He talked to her. Karma's devastated.'

'Where are you? Come and help your friend.'

'She headed home. Good night Amy.'

'Btw I'm dating the cutest boy ever! Call me.'

Amy suddenly felt like a jerk. She was heartbroken, but she was Karma's best friend and she should have been there for her. Now she was certain that Liam had broken up with Karma, and she could only imagine how terrible it must have been for her. Losing your best friend and then the guy you like? Amy wished she had stayed with Karma, she wished she hadn't slept with Liam and she wished she could take it all back.

As if it was possible.

She smiled at Shane's last text message. At least he was happy. Then it clicked, how did Liam know? Had Shane told him?

She pressed the call button. Shane picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Shane." Amy answered as she started to wander around the room, walking in cicles.

"Good morning, Amy! How are you doing? Did you talk with Karma?" Shane asked.

Amy sighed. "No, I haven't. How does Liam know that I love Karma?"

"I told him. Liam is a nice guy, but you and Karma belong to each other." Shane said. He did think that Karma and Amy would make a really cute couple.

"I slept with Liam." Amy confessed.

Silence.

"You did what?" He asked. "I thought you loved Karma!" Shane was slightly annoyed. Maybe he wasn't an expert when it came to relationships, but he did know that it wasn't the best thing to do when dealing with a broken heart.

"I do, I have no idea what got in me last night. What do I do now? Do I tell Karma?" Amy replied. She was concerned that Karma wouldn't react well to this.

"You should be honest with her," Shane sighed. "She deserves to know the truth. Talk to her and then let me know how it went."

"I will, thanks Shane. You're the best."

"I know. Talk to you later, Amy."

She threw herself back to her bed as she tapped the 'End' button. She knew she had to talk to Karma, but how? Her question was answered when she saw Karma's name filling the phone's screen. She answered the call.

"Hello, Karma."

_To be continued..._


	2. We're Friends Again?

The phone call with Karma went better than Amy had expected. They hadn't talked about the events after the wedding, but they had agreed to meet at the local cafe for a chat just like in the good old days. Perhaps this could make everything better.

Amy couldn't help feeling nervous, though. Part of her wished that Karma and her could go back to what they were before; best friends. Her friendship with Karma meant everything to her. They had known each other for over a decade, done everything together, been through lots of things and their bond was simply unbreakable.

Or was it not?

She had never even thought of falling out with Karma, that sounded ridiculous. Until that day when Karma first told her about Liam Booker, although Amy was glad that Karma had found a love interest, she was afraid that Liam would get in between their friendship.

Then there was that party. The party where Shane had outed them to the whole school and announced that Karma and Amy were a couple. Amy was baffled by the thought of dating her best friend, but her shock and questions soon faded only to be replaced by fear and jealousy. It was their first kiss that hit Amy like a punch in the face, she was in love with her best friend.

Although she really liked pretending like a couple with Karma, there was this problem. Karma liked Liam, which made it difficult for Amy to deal with her feelings. She felt incredibly jealous that Karma had fallen for some random guy she had only met that year. Amy and Karma had a past, they had memories. They had a bond.

Liam? He was charming indeed, popular and creative. He was a likeable guy, he knew that himself. He also knew that he could have any girl he wanted. Then why Karma?

Amy had wished that Karma would realise that it was just a simple crush and lose her interest in him. Life's funny though. Instead Karma had fallen for Liam harder, which only made Amy feel worse. She knew that she had to confess her feelings to Karma soon before her relationship with Liam became more serious.

What happened in the end?

When she had finally, finally told Karma that she had feelings for her, Karma had said that she had slept with Liam. It didn't help the situation. At all.

And now she was heading toward the cafe to meet her friend.

For some reason she had spent more time with her clothing and make up. Yes, she did want to impress Karma. She had applied a generous amount of make up, but more than she usually did. She had to admit, it did make her look prettier. She stuck up with her usual clothing style, sporty. She had decided on wearing a pair of worn out blue skinny jeans and a loose light green shirt. She had added some accessories for a more elegant look, a silver chained necklace and a pair of pearl stud earrings, though she thought they were classy, she had to admit that they looked nice. Her usual brown ankle length boots completed her look, and after brushing her hair once more and picking up her bag, she had smiled to herself and made her way out of the house.

She saw Karma sitting at the table around the corner with a cup of coffee in her hands. Amy had to admit, Karma looked simply amazing. She was wearing a blue sundress, blue flats and had her hair held up in a ponytail. Amy suddenly felt her heart racing at the sight of her best friend. She nervously walked to the table and sat down. She was aftaid to speak, what was she supposed to say?

For her luck, Karma decided to speak. "Hello Amy," She smiled warmly and Amy felt butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you for coming, I had missed my best friend." Karma took another sip of her coffee.

_Best friend. That's what we are. _Amy returned the smile_. _"I've missed you too," Amy paused. Was she supposed to bring up the wedding topic? Or was she supposed to talk about normal things, like they did before the incident? "So what have you been up to?"

"I spent the whole morning helping my mother with the gardening stuff. We planted new tulips and lillies, they're going to bloom in a few monts. They looked beautiful on the seed pack's photo, I hope they turn out as they looked like." Karma smiled. Amy knew that Karma loved flowers and gardening so that must have been a fun experience for her. "What about you?"

"I um... I talked to Shane. He has a new boyfriend."_ Is it okay to bring up relationship topics? I hope this doesn't get awkward._

"Really? I'm happy for him!" Karma didn't seem to be bothered by the topic, so Amy continued.

"Yeah, he talked to me about him for hours on the phone. He's apparently Lauren's former dance partner! He sounds cute though, I hope they get along well." Amy felt more comfortable talking now, it was like nothing had happened.

The two continued chatting for about an hour, sharing news, gossiping, making plans for the summer. It really felt like nothing had changed between them. Amy was more than happy to have her best friend back, but she was also disappointed that Karma didn't talk about what they were now, or didn't tell her about her relationship with Liam. Were they still together? Did Karma know that Amy had slept with him? Amy had decided that she wouldn't tell Karma about it, but what if Liam did? That would damage their friendship terribly.

They had talked and had lunch, both girls happy that nothing was awkward between them. They had agreed to meet on Friday to go to the cinema and then headed back to their homes. Both were looking forward for friday night.

* * *

_We deal with Karma's feelings and Liam on the next chapter._

_Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
